Young Goddess
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Twilight is an Alicorn: A princess, an immortal, and to be blunt: A Goddess. And as with all gods, she will find those that worship her. First of which is her Applejack. Watch as Twilight goes through the interesting and intense process of finding loving worshippers for her new divine status. Twilight-Harem/Marem. Lemons.


Young Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP

Summary: Twilight is an Alicorn: A princess, an immortal, and to be blunt: A Goddess. And as with all gods, she will find those that worship her. First of which is her Applejack. Watch as Twilight goes through the process of finding loving worshipper for her new divine status. Twilight-Harem/Marem. Lemons.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Applejack still couldn't keep herself from stopping to stare at times. Then again, few could.

She had never thought Twilight Sparkle was unattractive. Most ponies in town had found the bookworm adorable, if a bit pushy. She had been petite, but curved with a smile that could be more infectious than Pinkie's laughter. Her clothes were a bit on the conservative side, but never put doubt on the fact that she was in good shape.

Now? Applejack had seen Alicorns, more often than most ponies did, so she knew their alluring and seemingly impossible beauty first hoof. But to see the results of becoming one, to watch as Twilight gradually grew into her own divine body was breathtaking. Every day, she seemed to get a bit more beautiful. Every week, her curves filled in more. Every month, Applejack swore she was taller. And every second somepony spent with her, the more radiant she became to them.

The rewards of Alicornhood were many and splendid.

"Applejack? Is everything okay?" Twilight asked in concern as she walked through the acres with the farm pony.

The orange mare took a moment to look Twilight up and down. She was indeed taller these days, standing equal to Luna for now and a head over most ponies. Her wings were majestic and sleek. Her hair somehow seemed even more beautiful than before, despite not being ethereal. And she was filling out everywhere to be the perfect image of a voluptuous goddess. The purple skirt, though knee-long, did little to hide that. The black, long sleeved, leather zipper top(a gift from Rarity that she had been surprised to enjoy) accented her growing bosom while showing off her stomach.

Applejack wasn't vain or anything, but she did have a nice figure: Toned muscles and cheeks with an above average bust, covered by daisy duke jeans and a red tank top. But she knew that Twilight could steal any mare or stallion from any pony else if she wanted to, save another Alicorn. Not that Applejack was jealous or anything of that, it was just something that still struck her with awe at times.

They had originally came out here to pick apples, or so Applejack said, but Twilight had long since noticed the blonde mare's absent mindedness as they went along.

"Twilight, can I ask ya something?" She asked curiously, looking a bit uneasy.

"Of course, Applejack," Twilight said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Applejack resisted the urge to shudder at that, "...What does it feel like?" she asked slowly, getting a curious hum, "Being a Goddess?"

The world came to a standstill for Applejack at that question. Twilight merely blinked before looking down, "You...want the real answer or public answer?" She asked sheepishly.

"...Both?" Applejack asked in interest, wondering why there were two.

"Most ponies, I tell it doesn't feel much different. That it's no big deal," Twilight said with a peaceful, bright smile while looking Applejack in the eye, "But in truth, it feels wonderful. Everything feels so much...more now," She answered with a sigh of contentment, "Every instant seems so much more pure, powerful, and precious. Like everything before felt like I had a filter on all my senses."

Applejack gave a small smile, happy to hear the truth and happy that her friend was enjoying in her new state. She nodded with a small chuckle, "I'll bet it feels mighty nice..."

"More than nice...freeing. Invigorating..." Twilight mentioned absently. "I almost wish I could make everyone like this, free them to feel the world at its purest, most detailed level..."

But they both knew that was impossible. Ascendance was not the right of every mortal. It was something earned, a reward given out by the cosmos- or something like that. Twilight had never explained it in detail, merely assuring that it was not something Celestia gave her, but something she helped guide her to.

Applejack swallowed a bit and wetted her drying mouth, "Twi, I have another question...do you think ponies will ever worship you like they do the other Princesses?"

The purple Alicorn giggled sheepishly, almost looking a bit embarrassed, "They already do...it's very reassuring, being able to sense all the belief and trusts ponies have in you," She said contently, "It's not a lot, compared to the other princesses, but...I'm in no hurry."

"All the time in the world, right?" Applejack asked with a small smile.

"...I have a question for you, Applejack," Twilight said, looking at her in concern, "Does it...bother you? That I'm an immortal goddess now?"

"Ya mean, am I jealous?" Applejack clarified with a knowing look, sighing with her hands on her hips, "Technically, yes, but no more than the average pony is jealous of any Alicorn from time to time. But beyond that...? No, not really," The apple farmer admitted with a smile, "You're my friend, Twilight. Goddess or no, I'm never losing that friendship just to engage in petty jealousy of you and your new status."

Twilight smiled, wrapping a wing around Applejack's back, "Thanks, AJ...I appreciate the support. I worry sometimes that being an Alicorn would make me too...unreliable, too distant to you and the girls, so I'm glad to hear that it's not. And I know the others probably feel the same way."

Applejack nodded with a grin, "Far as I know...eeyup," She assured before looking down, steeling herself for this, "Also...Twi, I'm asking this as a friend...and I won't take this the wrong way if you say yes...but do you think that...when we're gone...you'll be okay?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight became unreadable for a moment, looking skyward, "...You're not the first one to worry about that. My brother actually brought that up once. Got real awkward when we teased him over never worrying about that with Cadence," She mused before smiling down at her, "Yes, Applejack, I'll be fine after you pass away, after some time. And no, that's not me plotting suicide or anything like that," She promised with a chuckle, "I'll always cherish my memories of you all, but...well, let's just say that eternity is not as cruel as some might imagine."

Applejack sighed in relief, "I was worried about that, to be honest. I...don't presume to know how being a Goddess works, Twilight, but I know all the old tales about ponies going insane from immortality...despite the proof from the other Alicorns how it's possible to live forever without losing your mind," She elaborated.

"It's an old habit from the pre-Alicorn days, back when we thought immortality was impossible: We tried to vilify the concept at times because we couldn't have it. Even after Nightmare Moon was explained, they took that as some form of evidence," Twilight explained before grinning, "Know what I said when I found out I was immortal?"

"No? Do tell," Applejack requested with a smile of her own.

"I yelled, "In your furry face, Grim Hare! I beat you!"" She explained as they both laughed, "Immortality isn't a curse, Applejack. Neither is mortality. It's what you make of it," She added on sagely, "And I intend to make a lot of the long time I have now."

"I'm sure ya will, Princess Twilight," Applejack said softly, "And...thanks, for sticking around with us mere mortals," She joked lightly.

"You " _mere mortals_ " are the only reason I am a Goddess. I intend to repay you all as much as I can," Twilight reminded, contently, "Speaking of which, there was something I was meaning to ask...but it might be a bit awkward," She forewarned.

"Yah?" Applejack asked curiously.

"You asked if ponies would one day worship me," Twilight reminded, bringing her hand up to cup Applejack's face, "Here's my counter question to that: Do you worship me, Applejack?" She asked softly, her smile alluring as her eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

The farm pony blushed at that, "Would...would you be upset that a friend worships you?" She asked evasively.

"No. So long as you remain Honest Applejack, I have no issue with that," Twilight assured with a smile, stroking her cheek, "I'm sorry if this embarrasses you a bit, but...if you wish for your Goddess to accept you, Jacqueline Apples, you must formally ask her," She explained, just a touch sensually, placing a hand over her heart.

"U-um...I...oh, buck..." Applejack swore lightly as her face grew even hotter, sweat on her brow, "Twilight, this is very difficult to say. I'm...I'm..."

Twilight shushed her friend lightly, "Calm down and speak from the heart, Jacqueline...I promise you, I will accept you so long as you formally ask."

The orange pony paused as she took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Princess Twilight, will you accept this humble Farmmare as your worshiper?"

The words came out faster than Applejack could even process them, leaving her standing there, stunned and not sure what would come next.

Twilight smiled and leaned forward, placing a hand over Applejack's heart, her wings embracing the earth pony while she planted a small kiss on the earth pony's lips. It was small, without lust or passion...but she felt a pulse run through her, something filling her soul and heart, making her bubble with joy and longing to feel...more.

Finally, Twilight released her, leaving the mare panting and unsure of how to feel. That had been her first kiss... "What...what was that?" Applejack asked in awe.

Twilight smiled adoringly and looked her in the eye, hand still on the heart, "That is me, Jacqueline. I am now always with you, here in your heart and your soul," She promised, stroking Applejack's mane

Applejack nearly choked on her own breath, so overwhelmed by this sensation, this...wholeness that this goddess had invoked in her, "My Goddess...I...I am yours," She promised. If Twilight had not kept hands on her, Applejack would have fallen to her knees already.

"And I will always respond to your call for help, Jacqueline," Twilight promised, leaning her forehead against Applejack's, "You are of me, now...more than even my friend, you are my special worshiper, my very dedicated follower...perhaps, even more...if you are willing."

Applejack's eyes watered lightly, "More? Like what, My Goddess?" She asked, almost desperately.

Twilight's smile somehow became...erotic, seductive. Was it a smirk now? "In time, my lovely Jacqueline. No need to rush this too quickly," She assured, cupping her worshipper's cheek, "For now, go. Be with your family, My Friend, and allow your soul to acclimate. After all, this is my first time accepting a worshipper. I wouldn't want to...push you too far," She said teasingly, trailing her fingers down the jawline, flicking the chin playfully.

"Y-yes, Goddess," Applejack agreed, almost automatically as she watched the Alicorn walk away a few steps before vanishing in a teleport.

The Apple mare fell to the ground, panting for air to breathe as she clutched her heart. Not in pain, but from the overwhelming sense of joy and awe the link to Twilight still gave her. She truly felt like she could die happy now, for some reason. She shuddered as the feeling lessened but never truly left. If it did, it would have left her aching for Twilight's return, incapable of functioning without her. As it was, she just needed a moment to return to her senses.

She dried away her tears of devotion and happiness, steadying herself as she stood to return home.

After all, who was she to disobey her Goddess?

"Well...this might take some gettin use to," Applejack said with a small chuckle.

 **Meanwhile**

Twilight groaned as she lay on her bed back in the Friendship Castle, hands over her face.

"I just inducted Applejack," She said to herself, not sure what she felt yet, "I just...bucking seduced one of my best friends into being my worshipper."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," A familiar and amused voice said behind her, just as hands reached from behind her and cupped her breasts lightly.

"Cadence!" Twilight yelled in shock, spinning out of her grip as she stared at the grinning Alicorn of Love, sticking half-way out of her bed, "What-when-how did you get here!? You're supposed to be in the Crystal Empire!" She sputtered out, very confused as Cadence climbed out of said furniture.

Admittedly, not too alarmed by the groping though.

"You're coming in nicely," Cadence said with a giggle, ignoring her question, "Sorry, but it's so fascinating to see the physical effects of becoming an Alicorn on someone else. Albeit, Aunt Luna's recuperation after your cleansed her was something like that," She mused as she looked at Twilight's outfit before glancing at her own: An old fashioned but form fitting pale purple dress, "And I do love the outfit. More modern, something I've been trying to get the Princesses to try out, but Aunt Celestia hates trying new fashion with how quick it changes and Aunt Luna...,"

"How. **Did**. You. _Get_ _ **here**_?" Twilight repeated slowly.

"I asked Discord to bring me to you once you got your first worshipper, after you were alone of course," She answered with a grin.

"What did you have to do for that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Let him help me with my " _ **Spreading and Inspiring Love**_ " duties," Cadence answered mischievously.

"I...didn't even know you had any," Twilight said in interest.

"I didn't. Upon informing him of that, he proceeded to borrow me for the afternoon and have us secretly cause little chaotic moments that sparked love between various ponies...and a dragon and a sea serpent. I also think we got triplets to fall in love with one lucky colt," Cadence mused offhoofedly.

"I imagine Shiny wasn't too happy about that," Twilight said with a smirk.

"Poor stallion was too busy to notice. I didn't have the heart to give him a scare after he laid down and begged for a cuddle," Cadence assured with a smile, "So...your first worshipper?" She asked softly.

Twilight sighed at that, "Yeah. I know it's something natural, by our standards at least and that I'm not forcing Applejack, but..." She trailed off quietly at that.

"It's amazing," Cadence finished knowingly, "It's almost too amazing, having a bit of you filling her mortal heart, embracing your immortal self with such tender and loving devotion that you fear she might never have room in her heart to love any other but you," She summarized poetically.

"Pretty much," Twilight said with a sheepish smile, "Was Shining like that?"

"Better," Cadence said with a radiant smile, "There's a reason why they say that loving and being loved is like being warmed by the sun on both sides," She said contently, "If we weren't so busy all the times, I wouldn't take on any priestesses at all."

"Oh, I'm sure Shining doesn't mind the occasional three-or-foursome," Twilight joked lightly.

Cadence giggled, "True. Still, we're not here to talk about your brother's bed habits," She teased.

"And yet, we keep ending up there," Twilight retorted with an amused snort, sighing as she put her face in her hands, "I just...Cadence, I can barely get this Princess thing yet, let alone being somepony's personal goddess," Twilight said in worry.

Cadence chuckled in irony, "Being a Goddess is actually easier than being a Princess. You're attending to ponies that want nothing more than to please you and worship you, because they love you. So long as you remain the goddess they believe in, they will forgive your every mistake- and you will know their hearts like open books. If you hurt them, you will know. Tend to them, love them, and yes, order them. But remember, Twilight. They don't come for the celebrity or the fame or the status. They come to you, for you yourself, with the desire to see you happy. You don't play a role as a goddess, you just be you. Unless you're roleplaying of course," Cadence finished with a playful smirk.

Twilight blushed and nodded as she took it in, "Well, I only have to worry about one for right now...," She murmured with a smile.

Cadence hugged her from the side, kissing her on the cheek, "I know it's a bit scary. It's like losing your virginity times godhood," She mused.

"You've been around Discord too much," Twilight deadpanned wryly.

Cadence actually looked sheepish at that, "He is a bit infectious when you get him in the right setting."

Twilight sighed fondly, "Discord is going to love teasing Shiny when he starts acting jealous," She commented in amusement.

"True, still, he is the only male god among us," Cadence reminded with a smile, "While I certainly don't plan on mating with him, it is interesting having some male company of his caliber."

"Why do you think Celestia wanted him redeemed? She and Luna needed a male friend that didn't care about their titles," Twilight joked, smiling at her former foal sitter, "Thanks, Cadence...also, tell Discord to send me some god-tier alcohol. I might need it soon," Twilight requested with a weak chuckle, "I'd ask him myself, but..."

"Say no more," Cadence assured as she picked a doorknob off the nightstand before placing it in midair and turning it, a doorway opening up to Twilight's slight amazement. Cadence paused as she stepped through, turning back to her sister-in-law, "By the way? Tell me if you find out you have a second G-spot. Discord is rather adamant that we princesses have one."

Twilight stared owlishly at the now-gone door, before sighing fondly, "Of course he said that. Discord…the one entity in all of creation that can mess with the divine and the mortals as if they were the same," She mused with a smile as her mind drifted to her worshipper.

She could feel that mare, Her Jacqueline, as she sat among her family for lunch: The teasing for Apple Bloom, the playful bantering between her and Big Mac, the respect for Granny Smith, the fondness for her devoted pet Wynona, and her love for all of them. All feelings Twilight knew herself at one point or another.

The goddess of friendship held her hands to her chest as a soft magenta light emitted from underneath them. Letting loose a breath of magic and squeezing the light gently, she felt Applejack pause as a renewed feeling of appreciation for her family watched over her.

 _'Was that you, Goddess?'_ The voice came to Twilight's mind with a mix of confusion and awe, before Applejack emitted a telepathic giggle, _'...Thank you.'_

"You're very welcome, Jacqueline," Twilight said gently to herself. There were perks of being a goddess and there were perks of worshipping one. Well, a nice one anyway, but Twilight liked to think she'd be a nice if inexperienced Goddess.

 **End of Chapter**

And there we go, the first chapter of Young Goddess, a tale of the divine Twilight building her cult-like marem. So, yes...Alicorns are flat out God(esse)s here, Discord being a God. And that comes with varios perks, as mentioned. And Applejack is on the receiving end of one of those perks.

Be warned, the relationship between those two is going to be Kinky, and will expand to other mares. No sexy fun time here, but hope you all enjoyed it none the less.


End file.
